onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Глава 783
Обложка Одиночное плавание «Рыцаря Моря» Дзимбэя, часть 27: "Можно ли мне присоединиться?" Краткое содержание Луффи и Дофламинго смогли избежать взрыва Требола, а Луффи ещё и успел прихватить тело находящегося в отключке Ло и его отрезанную руку. Он бросает его Робин и стоящим рядом Киросу, Маншерри, Лео, Кабу и Ребекке, которые собираются покинуть Цветочное Поле с помощью Кавендиша и Бартоломео. Однако очнувшийся Ло просит оставить его, поэтому Каведиш решает не уходить с Поля. Тем временем Луффи продолжает атаковать, но его удары не наносят Дофламинго особого урона. Ситибукай напоминает ему о клетке, из-за чего Луффи злится и использует 4 Гир. Полное содержание Luffy and Doflamingo brace against Trebol's explosion as Robin, Kyros, Rebecca, Leo, Mansherry, and Kabu stare at the palace roof in shock. Leo wonders if there is any way they could help Luffy, but both Kyros and Robin reply that they would just be a hindrance, with Robin pointing to how many injuries Law received from fighting Doflamingo. Right at that moment, Luffy escapes from the explosion with Law in his arm. Robin yells at Luffy to bring Law down to her, and Luffy gladly complies, throwing Law off the palace roof. Robin is shocked when she sees Law's severed arm, but manages to break Law's fall using Spider Net. Doflamingo, having evaded the explosion, tells Robin that interfering in their battle while Law was still alive was a mistake and uses Tamaito, but Luffy kicks Doflamingo with Gomu Gomu no Hawk Whip. Doflamingo's string bullets nearly reach Robin's group, when they are deflected at the last second by Cavendish. Cavendish is annoyed to see that Luffy has not defeated Doflamingo yet, but Luffy yells at him to bring everyone on the Flower Field down below. Cavendish argues with him, wanting to assist in the battle against Doflamingo, but Luffy states that he entrusts his friends to Cavendish. This leads Cavendish to believe that Luffy is a fan of his, so he immediately complies with Luffy's request. Meanwhile, Robin's group is huddled around Law, and Leo prepares to stitch Law's arm back on before Mansherry uses her Watering Can to heal Law. However, Rebecca tells them that they need to obey Luffy's command and get down first. Cavendish yells at Bartolomeo, one level below them, to make a staircase using his powers. On the palace roof, Doflamingo and Luffy face each other once again, with Doflamingo saying that it would be better for Law to die now instead of continue suffering, but Luffy says that the Shichibukai can only do that over his dead body. Luffy and Doflamingo then resume battling, both of them still heavily wounded. Luffy manages to hit Doflamingo with a Busoshoku Haki-imbued attack, sending Doflamingo off the roof. However, Doflamingo laughs the attack off, saying it was fast but it lacked power. Doflamingo then attacks Luffy, sending Luffy flying. Doflamingo then catches up to Luffy and remembers the time Luffy defeated Crocodile two years ago, as he held Luffy's wanted poster and decided to investigate his crew. Doflamingo then remembers how Luffy participated in the war at Marineford and survived, and was impressed that Luffy survived that and made it all the way here. Doflamingo then kicks Luffy into the edge of the palace roof, causing a large amount of the palace wall to fall away. On the Flower Field, Law regains consciousness and tells Cavendish to leave him there, saying that he has spent thirteen years of his life living to take down Doflamingo, and now that he has done everything he could he is leaving the rest to Luffy. If Luffy wins, Law wants to witness it, but if he loses, Law is prepared to die with him, since he got Luffy into this battle. Robin attempts to dissuade Law, saying Luffy never fought without a personal reason, but Law persists, and Cavendish agrees. However, he decides to stay behind and protect Law, telling Robin and the others to go ahead on Bartolomeo's staircase. Back on the rooftop, Luffy attacks Doflamingo, but he evades the attack and kicks Luffy into the ground, wondering when Luffy is going to defeat him and reminding the Straw Hat about the shrinking Birdcage. Doflamingo is confident that within 30 minutes, the weakest Dressrosa citizens will die, and more and more will follow until everyone will go silent. Doflamingo tells Luffy that the Dressrosa citizens will curse him with their last breath, because if Luffy and his friends had never invaded Dressrosa everything would have remained peaceful. Luffy refutes this, saying it had all been a facade. Doflamingo laughs, saying Luffy had a hero complex and that the pirate would never be more than a thorn in his side. However, Luffy states that Doflamingo had hurt his friends and that he would not let the Shichibukai kill any one of them, activating Gear Fourth. Справка Примечания по главе * Вадацуми спрашивает Дзимбэя, можно ли отправиться с ним. * Луффи удается спасти Ло от взрыва, вызванного Треболом. * Луффи вверяет Кавендишу защиту Ло. * Лео и Маншерри оказывают Ло первую помощь. * Луффи собирается использовать 4 Гир. Персонажи Навигация по арке en:Chapter 783